Musician and Scientist
by NekoNoKitiKiti
Summary: Just a CrossXNeah short story; my first yaoi fluff. Neah wakes Cross up for their date, but they end up staying at home. Being my first story like this, criticism and help is much needed and appreciated :3 Probable OOCness, just saying :3


NOT ENOUGH NEOSS! There needs to be more...  
Lol, I like that better than Croah :3  
But, either way, here's some CrossxNeah fluffyness... And my first time writing a yaoi pairing. Let's see if I do well...

* * *

'Gooooood Morning!'

Cross blinked in the light that flooded his face. The position he was in couldn't be described as comfortable and he couldn't fathom how he had fallen asleep in it. But, then again, he didn't remember falling asleep either. His head was lolling over the back of his desk chair, staring straight at the blinding ceiling light above him, and his body was making an almost perfect forty-five degree angle with the floor, being barely supported by his normally comfortable desk chair. His hair was currently stuck between his back and the back of his chair, and when he moved his head to look around, it was pulled none too gently...

As he tried to move and stretch, he noticed he was sore, obviously from sleeping in the position he had been... And he looked around to see who was giving him his uncalled for wake up.

'...How the hell did you get in here?!'

'Well, the Ark, of course, I'm not going to walk around the exorcist Order with my stigmata and gold eyes showing, love.' Neah proceeded to walk around Cross' room, seemingly interested in the vials and flasks lining one wall. Looking towards Cross' bed, he scolded Cross. 'You fell asleep at your desk again, I see. Your bed's covered with papers...'Nother late night project?'

Cross ignored the question and scolding. 'What are you doing here? You know other people come in and out of my room all day, and to get exactly what you're looking at... Sometimes its too busy being the one that keeps chemicals on hand...'

Neah flinched. 'Can't you keep them somewhere a little less... In your living space? Surely you don't have, like, toxic or lethal stuff in here...'

Cross shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. 'You see the ones with red on the outside?'

'Yeah... They take up most of the shelves...'

'You so much as touch those, you die.'

Neah squealed and went to Cross, hugging and nuzzling his neck.

'Once again, what are you doing here?'

'You forget our dates too much, so I thought I'd come wake you up today!' Cross hmphed and took a drag as he reorganized his desk, looking over his project, which had become disorganized from working in a half asleep state.

'So you wake me up less than an hour before our date?... You know it takes me almost that long to get ready.'

'Well, maybe we can just stay here~.'

Cross stopped in thought, then...

'No.'

Neah nuzzled him closer as he whined. 'Crossu~ why~?'

'B...Because! I already said that people come in here all the time!'

Neah smiled. 'We could stay in the Ark~.'

'Then the Noah are liable to see me...'

Neah laughed; his boyfriend knew how the Ark worked, he was just being shy. 'Cross, you know they can't find my room.'

'...True.'

Neah lightly laughed and nuzzled into his neck again. 'Well, come on then. I'll play you a song.'

Cross reluctantly got up, leaving his work to take advantage of his day off. They walked toward the Ark door that Neah had opened, and when they stepped inside, there was the pure white room Cross had become accustomed to seeing. In it was a sofa, chairs, and the main attraction of the room, the white piano in the middle. Windows lined one wall, letting in the sunlight, making the room brighter than seemingly possible.

Cross decided to sit on the sofa, facing the piano. Neah took his place lovingly at the piano. As he played, Cross relaxed a little bit, finally resting and almost falling asleep.

He became alert again when the music stopped, and a moment later, he felt Neah cuddle into his side.

'Perfect, as always, sweet'eart.'

'Mmh, you're tired, aren't you, love?'

'Mm...'

Cross felt Neah shift, then he opened his eyes... To find bright golden eyes and tan skin barely a centimetre away. Cross immediately closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. Between the kisses and Neah casually making himself comfortable in Cross' lap, the innocent starting kiss turned into passionate necking.

Cross stroked Neah's cheek while Neah freed Cross' hair from his ponytail, all while their tongues competed for dominance. They parted to breathe, Neah continuing to play with Cross' hair and making obvious attempts at starting another wave of necking.

'T-That's enough...' Cross settled into the corner of the sofa, more laying down than sitting, and looked at his lover with half-lidded eyes, smirking. '...Too much more and we'd... Well...' Even broader smirk.

Neah looked back at Cross lovingly as he settled onto Cross' laying form. 'Fine, you sleep and I'll just lay here with you.'

* * *

Neko: Welp, I like it :3  
Cross:...  
Neko: You don't?  
Cross:... ...Why is Neah so persistent?  
Neko: idk, headcannon?  
Cross: And why am I so reluctant?  
Neko: idk, don't like being uke?  
Cross: You can't even tell in this one who's uke and seme...  
Neko: Neah, what do you think?  
Neah: I wanna be seme~.  
Neko: Thats what I wanted too.  
Cross:Why do you want me to be uke? I thought I was your favourite...  
Neko: You are, but you being uke is different, and plus I think you'd be an adorable uke :3  
And I'm the author and I like subjecting you to torture. Love you~ :3  
-Cross pouts in corner-

* * *

Hm, okay for a first attempt I guess. This is a one shot, I won't add to it, but I may write more of the like at some point and post them, just little fluff short stories.

Criticism and tips to make them better in the future are welcome :3


End file.
